


Beach Meeting

by YellowPencils



Category: Seachange (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen meets Angus on the beach after work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Meeting

Angus ran through the shallow water and back onto the beach, heading for the spot where he had left his towel. Not taking much notice of his surroundings, he didn't notice the woman who was sitting on the beach, holding his towel out to him, until she had set his surfboard down.

"Oh. Karen," he said in surprise as he finally noticed her, unzipping his wetsuit and pulling it over his shoulders, leaving it hanging around his legs.

"I finally finished work for the day, and thought I'd come by and watch you for a while," Karen said as she stood up, smiling up at him as she handed his towel over, "You looked really good out there."

"Oh. Thanks," Angus said, running the towel over his arms, then dropping down to sit on the sand.

"Water?" Karen held out a bottle.

Angus smiled as he took it and drank several large mouthfuls of the cold liquid, Karen watching with interest as he tipped his head back, exposing his neck.

"I thought we could do something tonight?" she asked, her eyes roaming down from his neck to his chest, droplets of water shining all over it.

"Yeah? Like what?" he replied, sounding like his usual, casual self.

"Well, whatever you want! We could go for a drink, or a meal? Or you could come to mine? We can get a takeaway and watch a film or something?" Karen's eyes lit up at the thought of being alone with him, in her house where there would be no witnesses.

"That sounds great, but..."

"What?" Karen sounded disappointed.

Angus lowered his voice, "You know what happens when we're alone!"

"Do I?" Karen asked innocently, "Why? What happens when we're alone?"

Angus reddened, his voice flustered, "well, erm, you know what I'm talking about...we end up...I mean...you know how difficult it is when there's nobody around!"

"Oh!" Karen feigned surprise, "You mean the way you can't keep your hands off me?"

Angus cleared his throat, sounding even more flustered, "No! It's you who...I mean...remember what happened when we went on that picnic...?"

"I do. Incredibly well, in fact," Karen looked down coyly, a small smile on her face as she became lost in her memories for a moment.

"You know what we said. We can't risk it happening again. Not until we're married."

"Angus!" Karen said, sounding slightly annoyed, "We're both adults. I'm sure we are quite capable of spending time alone without ending up doing...that."

"Yes, I do. But we've said that before. And before you know it we are, um, doing something we shouldn't be."

Karen leaned forward and ran her hand down his arm, "But don't you want to?"

"Karen!" Angus watched Karen's hand with interest as it brushed over his skin gently, "That's not the point!"

"Angus," she said, voice low, "We're engaged. We're going to spend the rest of our lives together. Is it so bad if we choose to express that in a more...physical...way?"

"No! I mean, yes! Oh, I don't know, Karen!"

Karen grinned, obviously enjoying his nervousness, placing her hand over his on the warm sand and squeezing it tightly.

"Remember that first time? How we were having a picnic at Brabey Point, then...one thing just sort-of led to another..."

"I remember you pouncing on me!" Angus said with a laugh.

"I don't remember it quite like that," Karen said with a small giggle.

Angus raised his free hand to Karen's face, cupping her cheek gently. They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment, then Karen leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. She pulled back almost immediately, biting her bottom lip as she continued to hold his gaze.

Angus smiled at her, unable to stop his eyes wandering to her lip, always finding his fiance so endearing when she bit it like that. Karen, knowing this, continued to play with her lip, before running her tongue over her lips slowly, teasingly.

Angus cleared his throat again, moving his hand from Karen's face to his own throat, looking like he was trying to loosen an invisible tie. His eyes traced the edges of Karen's mouth slowly, moving back to her eyes as his hand returned to her face. This time, he used his index finger to run around her lips, enjoying the feeling of her smiling underneath his touch.

Karen raised a hand to pull his away from her face, keeping hold of it, their fingers entwining tightly. It was Angus who initiated the kiss this time, unable to resist the look on the young woman's face. After the initially-chaste kiss began to get heated, Angus seemed to remember where they were.

"No, Karen! We can't!" he managed as he pulled away reluctantly, looking around to see if there was anyone else around them.

"We're engaged, Angus, it's allowed!" Karen protested.

"I know, but...well...for a start, you're wearing your uniform!"

"Oh," Karen looked down, confused, "What do you mean? Do you want me to take it off?"

As Karen fingered the top button on her uniform shirt, not quite sure what Angus was asking of her, he looked at her with a frown, his thoughts taking a while to catch up with hers.

"Oh! No! I meant...people know you're the police! I didn't _mean...Karen!"_ he sounded shocked, "I didn't mean _that!_ You can't take your clothes off here!"

Karen giggled, "You know I wouldn't do that, Angus! I have absolutely no interest in everyone seeing me with no clothes on!"

Angus smiled, kissing her deeply on the lips, then whispering "Am I included in that?"

"I guess that depends," she smiled, running a hand up and down his arm.

"Really?" he sounded suddenly very interested in her response, "On what?"

"Well," she said, pushing a strand of hair behind his ear, "On whether you feel like taking a drive up to Brabey Point or not."

Angus looked at Karen for a moment, until he realised exactly what she was suggesting. Unable to resist, he felt a grin spread across his face slowly before he stood up, pulling her up after him. As she stood, she fell against him slightly and his arms wrapped around her tightly for a moment as he steadied her. Karen smiled up at him gratefully and put her arm through his as he tucked his surfboard under his free arm before they walked up the beach and back to where he had parked his van.


End file.
